Un amour sadique
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Un jeune homme rencontre une vampire.    "J'avale une goulée d'air givré,  Regrettant la présence oppressante,  Qui réapparut dans mon dos, proche, et menaçante."


**Je sais ton amour**  
**Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps,**

Le sol est gelé, je sens son froid à travers mes chaussures à la couleur écarlate. Je resserre mes bras autour de moi, le chemin est gelée mais hormis quelque nuage cotonneux rien ne cache le ciel bleu limpide marbré de rose tendre.

Tout est gel, et la brume opaque qui flotte dans la vallée est presque transparente sur mes hauteurs. Cette humidité gelée mord mes joues, les colorant d'un rose vif, et mord mes lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Un soleil paresseux se profile à l'horizon, lançant des rayons roux dans le ciel, roux vif comme ma crinière tressé.

**Sentir son cours jour après jour**  
**J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore**

Un hiver presque permanent plane sur ma vallée, cuve au pourtour de colline. Je m'engage sur le flan nu de la protubérance terrestre, la brume s'opacifie de mètre en mètre, et une forte odeur de métal rouiller et geler flotte dans l'air.

**J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien**  
**J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles**

Dans la brume maintenant aussi épaisse qu'un mur, je vois à quelque mètre une silhouette sombre, petite et fine. Quelque pas de plus me permette de préciser cette vision.

Une jeune fille me fait face, la peau est blanche comme la neige mais ne semble pas attaqué par le froid régnant.

Ces cheveux aux nuances cendrés ni châtains ni blonds, sont coupé de travers, d'un coté les pointes côtoient ces cils, de l'autre, une mèche moule le tracé de son visage fin, ni féminin, ni vraiment masculin.

Ses lèvres pleines forment une moue pincée, amère. Et ces grand yeux arbore une couleur cendre rougeoyante.

Brulante.

**Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien**  
**Tout ne tient qu'a nous**

Un frisson me glace sur place, pourtant, même si je ne tremble pas, je n'arrive pas a égaler sa raideur gracieuse, elle semble statufier, telle une hirondelle de marbre.

A cette vision j'ajoute un chrysanthème,

car à sa terrible beauté ne correspond que cette fleur.

**Je fais de toi mon essentiel**  
**Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes**  
**Je fais de toi mon essentiel**  
**Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne**  
**Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne**  
**Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne**

C'est sans bouger qu'elle m'hypnotise, son regard vif me scrute, cherchant une réaction, pitié, admiration ou frayeur, rien et tout à la fois.

Une pointe de pitié pour une jeune enfant pâle, blanche comme la mort, qui erre dans les froids d'une contrée qui lui est inconnu.

Admiration pour sa beauté, certes froide, et à la fois adulte et enfantine, mais si troublante, chaque détail de cette humaine reine des glaces semble avoir été minutieusement sculpté par les dieux, a moins que se ne soit pas le diable.

Et frayeur pour son air réfrigérèrent, hautain et sauvage dangereux et nuisible.

**Tu sais mon amour**  
**Tu sais les mots sous mes silences**

Je ne peux pas rompre cet échange silencieux de regard.

Si je romps le contact,

J'ai peur de la voir disparaitre dans les tréfonds de mes souvenirs,

Mais surtout de découvrir qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion,

Une hallucination provoquait par le froid.

**Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent**  
**J'ai à t'offrir des croyances**  
**Pour conjurer l'absence**

J'ai peur de découvrir que son corps fin

Couvert d'un manteau noir aux broderies d'argent

N'est qu'un arbre jeune couvert de glace étincelante, que ses cheveux indescriptible ne sont que des fils de toile d'araignée glacé, et que son regard de fée guerrière n'ait que fruit de mon imagination pourtant peu friande de contes et légendes.

**J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main**  
**J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris**  
**Tiens, rien ne nous emmènes plus loin**  
**Qu'un geste qui revient**

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, dans un battement de cil, elle disparait, si vite, si brusquement, sans se fondre dans la brume.

Et là où elle se tenait, il n'y a rien, juste une absence un manque.

**Je fais de toi mon essentiel**  
**Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes**  
**Je fais de toi mon essentiel**  
**Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne**

J'avale une goulée d'air givré,

Regrettant la présence oppressante,

Qui réapparut dans mon dos, proche, et menaçante.

**Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne**

Ma joue se pose avec une délicieuse brutalité sur le sol, qui me parait presque chaud face au baiser glacial que se pose sur ma jugulaire, où crépite mon sang, doux, salée et velouté, propulsé par mon cœur qui bat un rythme frénétique.

Des dents d'acier traversent ma peau, alors que la longue mèche vient caresser ma joue, qui perd déjà de ces vives et vivantes couleurs.

**Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne**

J'entends un bruit de succion, et mon sang quitte mes veines, chatouillant les lèvres pleines que je convoitais il y a quelque instant encore.

La sensation lente et rampante du manque de sang, m'exalte et m'alarme.

**Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne...**

Les lèvres s'éloigne de ma peau, et je ressens instantanément un manque vil, qui provoque une douleur presque aussi violente que l'acide qui me ronge, que la chaleur insupportable qui surgis de la morsure, et que les tremblements fiévreux qui me secoue.

**Je ferai de toi mon essentiel**  
**Mon essentiel**  
**Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne**  
**Qu'on s'appartienne**

Le sol n'est plus aussi froid, mais ma peau est si glaciale et rugueuse qu'elle m'évoque du granit, mon cœur viens de battre pour la dernière fois, j'avale une portion d'oxygène, même si je n'en ressens pas le besoin, je le fait juste par habitude.

La silhouette, mon bourreau me regarde, le charbon rougeoyant est maintenant écarlate.

Lui adressant la parole pour la première fois, je chuchote d'une voix qui n'est pas la mienne « Comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

Je ne peux m'empêchai de la tutoyé, peut être a cause des dix ans que je semble avoir de plus qu'elle.

« Jane » me répond la jeune fille avec un regard emplis d'amour sadique.


End file.
